Solar power generation is a renewable energy source of great potential. It can significantly reduce carbon emission and gets increasing attention. However, due to physical limitation, the efficiency of solar power generation is still not desirable to date, and the cost of solar power generation remains very high. How to reduce the cost of solar power generation is a main focus in solar power development at present.
A solar panel mainly is a multi-layer polycrystalline silicon film formed on a glass substrate via various semiconductor manufacturing processes. It can absorb light to generate electricity. The glass substrate is smooth and brittle and easily broken. Hence when the glass substrate is gripped by a robotic arm and loaded into a bracket the robotic arm has to be extended deeply into the bracket before releasing to avoid the glass substrate from dropping and hitting the bracket and damaged.
In order to enable the robotic arm to be extended into the bracket, the bracket has to provide sufficient space to accommodate the robotic arm. As a result, the amount of glass substrate the bracket can hold decreases. Moreover, extending the robotic arm into the bracket also increases fabrication time and results in lower productivity and higher production cost. There is still room for improvement.